Dark Entwined
by Krystian Choi
Summary: Goes off of the Kuroshitsuji II ending. After a century of living as a demon, with Sebastian at his side the entire time, Ciel wonders about how he and his butler... had come to this. First Kuroshitsuji fanfic. One-shot.


_Goes off of the Kuroshitsuji II ending. After a century of living as a demon, with Sebastian at his side the entire time, Ciel wonders about how he and his butler... had come to this._

One full century, since that day... Since Ciel Phantomhive, now known as Ciel Michaelis, had become a demon. One hundred years since he had left his manor, his family title... his servants and friends behind. Had it truly been that long, he wondered. Had he been alive for over a century, soulless, nearly emotionless, without telling anyone of his true fate? Time surely passed quickly, he noted. Standing on the terrace of a hotel he and Sebastian were using for a couple days, on an August night of 1989, he observed the people below, the _humans_ of this generation.

After a hundred years, Ciel had begun to note that humanity grew in atrociousness and hideousness with each generation. Whilst he and Sebastian remained the same age they had been in 1889, the people around them aged, and aged horribly. World War I... World War II... all of it, was ridiculous in itself. Ciel had watched countless people become horribly marred by every war that tore at the ever moving world, one he was invading and not natural in whatsoever.

Of course, Ciel had had a taste of the demon life, which in some instances made him no better than the humans he had started to despise. His hunger grew with every day that he abstained, but he remained starving, wanting a human soul but too disgusted by the way they acted today to even consider it.

Sebastian was neither thrilled nor irritated with the decision. He hunted on his own accord, upon orders from his master, and that was where the older demon was, down in the streets of New Orleans, the bustling city with a nightlife just as busy as its daytime counterpart. Ciel frowned, thinking back to how their still rather new relationship was; in demon time, their relationship, and interactions, were certainly new and strange.

The young demon brought a hand to his mouth, single visible eye flashing crimson as he thought back, thought through all the twisted memories that the two shared, that they both despised and cherished. They were, after all, one of a kind in their world, and they only ever had each other now. Desperation for something was always there, even in their cold, sickened, dead hearts.

" _You know... for such a young demon, you are quite the masterful killer."_

" _I've seen you kill before, Sebastian. It's not that difficult."_

 _A silent moment passed between them, in the darkened alleyway, the dead woman laying between them, her soul sucked out and her body mutilated so as not to raise suspicion of supernatural fanatics in the area. The taller shadow lowered down, pressing his lips to the smaller one's mouth, in a kiss that held no love, no comfort, only raging lust and hatred._

 _This was their cycle, over and over. Each and every kill, they would tangle amongst each other, angry at one another, yet lusting for each other. It was bitter, sadistic, masochistic... but of course, this was their way of coping, coping with the fact that only they, only themselves, were demon master and butler, their lives forever stretching beyond them. What was the use of getting attached to someone who would age, who would fall victim to old age in only a century?_

 _It was quick, their joining. Ciel, pushed into the hard wall, his shoulder blades scraping against the bricks, cried out with each movement, with each touch he received from his butler. Here, in this city, it was a usual sight for couples to find themselves outside at night like this. But they weren't a couple, not even friends. No, they were crutches for each other in a nightmare they could never wake up from._

 _Sebastian held his master close, making sure that nobody could see just how much of a physical age difference the two had; police were not needed in this moment, this single moment where he and his master could be free, if only for a fleeting moment. Warmth filled him and he held onto Ciel tighter, breathing out once the warmth had left his body and into that of his master. There was no afterglow, no comfort, as he lowered the younger demon to the ground._

 _Ciel frowned, lowering the skirt he wore as part of his feminine disguise. Dusting off his sweater, he started walking away, not even waiting for Sebastian to finish dressing._

That, of course, was very normal for the two of them. Ciel sighed to himself, turning from the railing and entering into the hotel room, going over to the bed he shared with Sebastian. Lowering himself onto it, he pulled off his eye bandage and set it on the nightstand. He looked at the mirror across from the bed, hanging slightly crooked on the wall. His eyes, crimson and glowing, glared back fiercely at him from his reflection. He still appeared the same after a century, still the same thirteen-year-old boy who ruled over a toy factory and had been the Queen's Guard Dog. The same boy who was happy before the death of his parents, before being enslaved, before summoning a demon, before losing his soul and becoming a demon himself. His hair, his normal eye color, height, physical age, weight... it was all the same.

The same could not be said for his mind.

The door opened, catching the young demon's attention. He kept his eyes diverted from his butler, who was shutting the door as quietly as possible. Sebastian, no longer sporting his butler attire, wore a black trench coat, over what was probably a blood-stained white shirt, and tan trousers. He placed his shoes beside the mat at the door, and quietly made his way to the bathroom, possibly to shower off the evidence of a killing.

Ciel rolled his eyes, laying down yet knowing he would never sleep, and waited for the same routine to take place. He would wait, wait for Sebastian to finish his shower. Then he would turn over, stare blankly at the older demon as he knelt onto the bed naked. Then Ciel would be on his stomach, pants or skirt torn off, whichever he had decided to wear that day, hips pressed firmly against Sebastian's. Then their painful, bloody dance would take place, until they both broke apart, free for a few seconds. Then it would be over, Sebastian would roll away, curl up on one side of the bed for a few minutes while Ciel would lay in the same position he had been propped up into, a mixture of blood and liquids on his thighs. Sebastian would then get up, get dressed, and go out once again. Ciel, aching, bloodied, bruised and halfway crying, would clean up, shower himself, and get dressed into something comfortable. Then he would wait until noon for Sebastian to come back to the hotel. And the cycle would repeat... and repeat... and repeat...

"Someone should end this for me," Ciel murmured, to himself and somewhat accidentally. "I despise this existence. This... thing I've become..."

"And you will soon pass that, Bocchan." Sebastian's voice jolted the young demon from his dazed state. Ciel rolled over, seeing that his butler was sitting on the edge of the bed, a hand outstretched to rest on the boy's leg under the blanket. It was the first time Sebastian had offered comfort in a century, and Ciel was stunned slightly by the action. However, the moment was soon broken, and the older demon pulled his young master from beneath the covers, roughly wrestling the pants the boy wore off.

Ciel pressed his face into the pillows, crying halfheartedly as the pain came back, tearing him in half once again. He embraced the pain, however, because it was the only feeling he had left.

 _~Finish_


End file.
